Let Go
by reylolove44
Summary: A Force Bond moment between Rey and Kylo Ren/Ben that takes a very sensual turn. *Extremely intimate, so be warned*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After days of waiting, Rey had somehow convinced the legendary Luke Skywalker to train her in the ways of the Force. Granted, these lessons were going to be about why the Jedi should not exist anymore. But Rey was still determined to soak up as much information as she could about the Jedi, the Force and, hopefully, her place in all of this. The twin suns started to rise up into the sky on Ahch-To and Rey could tell it was going to be a beautiful day. Not a cloud in the sky - perfect weather for training. She sat on the edge of the grassy cliff and crossed her legs. Rey closed her eyes and reached out with her feelings, letting the island and everything around her take hold. She felt the wind brush across her face and smiled as the smell of the salty waters below danced about her nose. But as she sat, she felt a stirring in the Force. The same stirring that occurred back in her hut just a day ago. Keeping her eyes closed, she tried to ignore his presence. It was a challenge, however, since his presence was always one that brought about mixed feelings about him.  
Kylo Ren had been standing on the bridge of Supreme Leader Snoke's ship when he felt the pull of the Force bond he shared with Rey. He closed his eyes as he felt her by him and opened them to seeing her sitting with her legs crossed. Kylo was still only able to see just her and not her surroundings, but it thrilled him to be in her space once again. Something about their connection ignited a fire within him that he thought was long gone after his whole family had abandoned him. She brought out a light in him that both scared and delighted him at the same time. He moved so he stood by her and waited until she acknowledged him. Realizing that she was not noticing he was there with her, he decided to speak first.  
"Aren't you the least bit curious about this connection we seem to share?" he asked sincerely. When Rey continued to ignore him, he slowly made his way to sit beside her. He was careful to give her the space she needed, although he fought against his will to be shoulder to shoulder with her so he might just be able to drape his arm around her shoulders.  
"Shouldn't you be attending to your duties?" Rey asked in response, hoping she could ignore him enough that she wouldn't have to battle the emotions churning within her any longer.  
"I'm as at a loss as you are. I knew there was something connecting us from when I captured you and held you on Starkiller Base. But the fact that we are able to communicate and see each other from across the galaxy? Come on, you have to be wondering about this as well," he replied.  
"I think you're imagining things," she responded, feeling her emotions slowly starting to get out of check. Kylo noticed this through their bond and pressed further.  
"No. I see into your mind. You and I are connected and there's no getting around it. We're meant to be," he spoke in barely a whisper as he slid closer to Rey. She shuddered at his words and felt herself slipping into the trace she always found herself in whenever he was around her. He slid closer until their shoulders almost touched and she could feel his eyes boring into her, even though she hadn't opened her eyes at all. "Let me in, Rey. Let us figure this out, together," Kylo whispered, his breath on Rey's ear. Without warning, Kylo found himself lying on his back with Rey straddling him. She had pinned his hand over his head and was looking into his eyes. Nothing was spoken aloud but a flurry of emotions flooded back between Rey and Kylo. They stared into each other's eyes and felt the tension growing between them. Where Rey had straddled Kylo, she could feel his hips move slightly underneath her as he was trying to adjust himself. It excited her more than she was willing to admit. Kylo felt her excitement through their bond and acted on it swiftly.  
He started to move his hips against her in a rhythmic pattern that made both of them groan in pleasure. They started rubbing against each other in unison and Kylo took his chance and flipped Rey over onto the grass and climbed on top of her to continue their thrusts. He pressed her hands above her head and brought his lips to her neck, kissing her gently from her collarbones to her cheek. Hearing Rey sigh sped him forward and let his lips land on hers. Kylo was pleased that he was meant with an urgency from Rey as their lips pressed together. He was pleasantly surprised when he felt her tongue press into his mouth and they each deepened their kiss as the thrusts continued. Through their bond, their feelings for each other were finally realized. Rey saw that Kylo loved her ever since they first met. Kylo saw that Rey loved Ben Solo, which he so desperately had tried to hide but couldn't whenever he was with her. They gave into each other and only broke apart when they each felt a shift in the Force. Pulled out of the throws of passion, the two stared at each other and then looked around to see what was going on. "Luke," Rey breathed as she turned back to look at the man laying on top of her. She leaned up and kissed him gently before he helped her stand back up. But as she stood up, Kylo pulled her close to him and looked down into her face, noticing how full her lips had become from their kisses. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and let his hand rest on her cheek. A small smile pulled at the corners of his mouth and Rey felt herself swoon at the sight of it. She never thought she would have lived to see the day where Kylo Ren would smile. But she supposed this was really Ben Solo standing before her now and it made her smile back.  
"This isn't over. We will finish what we started," he spoke softly, pressing his lips to Rey's gently before their Force bond ended all too soon. Rey stood looking at where he had been standing and ached for him to be back in her arms. She touched her fingers to her lips and it still felt as if his lips were against hers. Sighing to herself, she was brought back to reality when she heard Luke walk up behind her. He waved at her to follow and she went along with him down the cliff to begin her first lesson.  
Across the galaxy, Kylo stared at where he had finally held the love of his life in his arms and made a decision that would change everything he had known for the last few years under the thumb of Supreme Leader Snoke. Even though he had pledged himself to the Sith, he had not transitioned completely over to the Dark Side. He had always felt a pull to the Light and now he realized that the pull he felt all these years was Rey. Kylo was willing to do anything for this woman and he swore at this moment to renounce the First Order and stand by her side on the Light Side. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke Skywalker watched as Rey made her way down the hill to where he was standing. He noticed a slight skip to her step that he hadn't noticed all the days she had been following him trying to convince him to be her teacher. But he brushed it aside as purely her excitement to begin training with him. It wouldn't be the kind of training he had experienced with Obi-Wan or Yoda, but he had to show her why the Jedi needed to end. They had been romanticized and the galaxy really didn't need them anymore. The galaxy needed strong leaders who stood for what was right, regardless of whether or not they were strong with the Force.  
"Good morning Master Skywalker. Shall we begin?" Rey asked with a smile on her face.  
"Follow me. Your first of three lessons will be about the Force itself," Luke replied, turning to walk towards the entrance to an opening in the cliff that lead to a ledge overlooking the sea. Rey followed and tried to keep her feelings in check so as to not arouse suspicion from Luke. So far he seemed to have suspected nothing and Rey breathed a sigh of relief. The lesson went on without a hitch. Although Rey still had difficulty understanding Luke's attitude towards the Jedi, she was still determined to persuade him to come back with her to the Resistance. She had two more lessons to try and change his mind. When the lesson was over, Rey walked back to her hut. She stepped into the cool room and shivered slightly. Walking over to her bed, she grabbed her blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She turned towards the center of the room and lit a small fire to warm up her hut. Rey stared into the dancing embers and lost herself in the flames. As she watched the fire dance before her, she suddenly heard the sound of running water. Confused, Rey tore her eyes away from the fire and gasped slightly at what she saw beyond the flames.  
Kylo Ren was standing with his back to her and was underneath the running water of a shower head. He was completely naked. Rey gazed at him in awe of his muscular body and blushed at the sight of him. She had never seen him without his normal attire and she couldn't help but stare at him hungrily, thoughts of the morning pouring into her mind. Careful not to startle him, Rey stood up and shed the blanket draped around her shoulders. She made her way slowly over to him and began to slowly remove her own clothes, completely controlled by her desire for him. As she came up right behind him, she was now as naked as he was. She reached out and placed a hand gently on his back.  
He didn't react the way Rey had thought he would. She had assumed that her touch would cause him to whip around and grab at her. But she was pleasantly surprised at how calm he was as he turned to face her. There was shock in his eyes as he didn't realize that their Force bond had started up but gazed at the woman standing before him hungrily. His eyes traveled up and down her body and he pulled her close so she was now standing under the running water with him. Neither had ever had any sexual experiences before so this was all new frontier. But as they stared at each other, the longing they felt for one another overpowered them and they let themselves lose control. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

All day Kylo had been thinking about Rey. He found himself distracted as he walked the halls of the Star Destroyer and couldn't control his emotions as well. Kylo had loved this girl since they had met but it was now so overwhelmingly clear that he would do anything for her. He no longer wanted to be Kylo Ren and Ben Solo had begun to resurface after all this time of hiding him behind a mask. Knowing he had to plan his next moves carefully, he went back to his quarters. Ben undressed himself and got into the shower, closing his eyes and breathing deeply as the warm water rushed over him. His mind went to Rey and how he was finally able to kiss her. He thought about how good she felt beneath him and was thrilled at the idea that she enjoyed being with him intimately like this as well. Ben longed to be with her again because she made him feel complete. For the first time in a very long time, he felt that he had someone who understood him.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a hand touch his back. Turning around hopefully, his eyes were shocked at what they found. Rey stood before him completely naked. He had no idea how long she had been standing there but he took her in, his eyes hungry with desire. Her eyes mirrored his hunger and a coy smile played at her lips. She was absolutely beautiful, although he didn't need to see her this way to confirm what he already felt. Rey was truly a wonder to behold and every time she was in his presence he couldn't help but swoon over her.  
Ben pulled Rey towards him so she was now under the shower head, their naked bodies connected at last. They both breathed out a heavy sigh and gazed into each other's eyes. Rey leaned up on her tiptoes to kiss Ben, her breasts dragging across his chest as he leaned down to meet her lips. Their kiss was as bright as the fire Rey had lit in her cabin. Rey gripped his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss, water continuing to rush over their bodies as their lips moved feverishly. Ben's arms encircled her waist and he hugged her close, not wanting to let her go for anything. They were breathing heavily and Ben took the opportunity to let Rey catch her breath by letting his lips trail down to her neck where he sucked on her. His heartbeat quickened as he heard her moan and he continued his downward advance to her breasts. He licked one of her nipples as he massaged the other with his fingers, feeling Rey arch her back in response. Ben smiled before taking her breast into his mouth and sucking on it until her nipple was fully erect. He proceeded to do the same to her other nipple, gripping her now free breast in his hand and making her growl in pleasure. Ben could feel himself getting hard and he wanted nothing more than to claim her as his own, but enjoyed what he was making her feel at with his hands and his mouth.  
Rey couldn't believe what she was feeling. She was beginning to feel wet in between her legs and she knew it wasn't from the shower. Her need for Ben was too much and she pulled on his face to bring his lips back to her. She then pressed her private parts against his leg and grinded on it, loving the groans she heard coming from him. He was so hard for her and it made her almost giggle at how they were so clearly over the moon for one another. Her breath hitched slightly as Ben brought his lips to her ear.  
"I'm going to make you mine, Rey. It is our destiny," he whispered, his hot breath tickling her ear. Ben lined himself up in front of her and felt a wave of pleasure from himself and from Rey through their bond as he entered her. Neither had experienced anything quite like this and it was almost too much. He slowly pulsed inside her and he continued his movements, especially when he felt her fingertips grip into his back. Each thrust sent Rey closer and closer to the edge but she tried holding out for as long as she could.  
"Oh Ben, fulfill our destiny, please," Rey begged. He groaned at her words and continued to thrust deeper into her, feeling her fingers dig further into the skin on his back. Rey threw her head back as they both came together and flooded each other with their climaxes. They both moaned in delight and Ben kissed Rey gently as they came back down from the high they had just experienced. Rey kissed him back and wrapped her hands around his neck again. They stood underneath the water with their lips connected for a while longer before Ben finally shut the shower off. He wrapped his arms around her and enveloped her in his warm embrace, smiling as he felt Rey nuzzle into his neck. Ben kissed the top of her head lovingly and squeezed her tight, not wanting their bond to end.  
"I love you, Rey. I always have. Ever since I laid eyes on you, you had my heart. It's yours if you would have me," he whispered. Rey smiled at his gentle words and let them fill her up. Deep down inside, she had always felt such a strong connection with him and it wasn't until this morning that she knew it was love for him as well. She kissed his cheek tenderly.  
"Ben, I love you more than I could possibly explain," she replied. Feeling his light through their bond, she could sense that Kylo Ren was no more. They held each other until their Force bond came to an end. Even though they were across the galaxy from one another, they could still feel each other and knew they always would. 


End file.
